


Bones and all 連肉帶骨

by ali110999



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999
Summary: 生存的渴望吞噬所有的理智。Anakin/Obiwan前後有意義
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker





	Bones and all 連肉帶骨

手指滑過對方汗濕的背，指腹之下肩胛肌肉結實，令Obi-Wan再度意識到他的學徒已經成為優秀的絕地武士，然而對方的性器現在正在他的身體裡抽插。

私處被濕潤的舌頭舔過，再來是手指入侵，然後是陰莖撐開了腸道與肛口，他的學徒剪掉了學徒辮，可是與生俱來的情感卻越膨發。Anakin擺動腰胯輕輕抽插，Obi-Wan自己就忍不住發出一些破碎的喘息與呻吟，他們接吻，拒絕思考幾個小時前才強調絕地守則，對於生存的渴望大過於理智教化。

腹部的瘀青還因為呼吸疼痛，巴塔克凝膠對於肌肉瘀青與拉傷沒有立即的效果，黏稠的物品成了潤滑劑，他就不應該太相信Anakin的說詞，也不應該相信自己。

那些吻是燙出傷痕的疤，墜落在嘴唇與肌膚，在指頭與性器抽插下泌出黏稠精液，Obi-Wan張開唇呻吟，Anakin就伏下身霸佔住所有空間，直到他的精液爭先恐後的射進Obi-Wan柔軟的身體裡，他才願意承受雙唇分離的痛苦。

捏出的痕跡在腰腹上格外顯目，機械骨骼少了血肉之軀的包覆佔有尤其強烈，稠濕在小腹上的精液沾黏體毛，Anakin卻只想射出更多在對方的身體或身驅之上，潮紅的臉部與雙唇是目標也還是在目標之一，想看年長的情人困擾的（包容的）擦拭掉那些精液或用手指伸進去臀縫腸道裡挖處。

生存的渴望吞噬所有的理智。


End file.
